Over the last 50 years wheels (Rims) have gone through a huge change. The sidewall height to section width is called the aspect ratio. From approximately the 1950's-1970's tires and their associated rims were designed to be high aspect ratio. The wheels typically used were within the range of about 14-16 inches in diameter. Due to the small diameter of the rim, the tires themselves had longer sidewalls. These small rims resulted in smaller disc brakes and the resulting long sidewalls resulted in a large amount of sideward movement in the tire itself. Over time the size of wheels grew by over 25%. This increase in wheel size allowed the use of larger disc brakes and decreased the aspect ratio of the tires resulting in less sideward movement. Wheels themselves may last for many decades, while tires degrade quite quickly in comparison. Major tire manufacturers have by and large focused on tires for newer, higher volume cars being manufactured. The manufacture of older style tires for older style wheels has diminished due to reduced demand.
Many vintage cars originally used tires and wheels in sizes not readily available in today's market. Advances in tire technology have led to low-profile tires using ever larger diameter wheels. Thus, vintage car enthusiasts are faced with a choice between original equipment wheels and tires, or modern wheels and tires. The original equipment wheels and tires, and their copies, provide the correct vintage appearance, but do not offer the superior performance of modern wheel and tire technology. For example, the reduced weight, run-flat technology, and high-speed “R” compound rubber available in modern tires are generally available in sizes requiring large wheel sizes and/or low-profile tire configurations. Such modern wheel and tire combinations do not offer the vintage look.
The aftermarket manufactures have adapted various solutions one of which allows low aspect ratio wheel and tire combinations to be mounted to vintage cars that originally had high aspect ratio wheel and tire combinations. This success however is limited by the non-original look of the wheel tire combinations for vintage cars. This changeover to a low aspect ratio wheel and tire combination changes the original outward appearance of the car. The car sits lower and the tire/wheel combination does not fit the wheel well of the vintage car.
In the niche market of vintage racing many of the vintage racing tires are being manufactured for these vintage cars. Racing tires are illegal to run on the street because they are not safe for street driving. The sidewalls are typically very thin, so debris, and curbs may puncture them very easily. Also, the tire manufactures for the street market are not willing to build the high aspect ratio tire sizes for vintage street cars due to lack of a large market.
The vintage street cars of today are known as, resto-mods, pro-touring cars, muscle cars. Some of these cars have been “Hot Rodded” and have the potential of running speeds in excess of 200 mph, and have horsepower ratings exceeding 1000 hp. These are speeds and power levels that the vintage tire technology were not capable of safely handling.
What is needed is a vehicle wheel that allows older cars to preserve the appearance of their original look, while utilizing the higher performance braking disc, and the much improved safer tires that may be purchased at any location around the country. By accomplishing these two tasks, a safer wheel may be manufactured.